The Administrative Core of the Program Project will be responsible for supervising and coordinating all activities of the Program Project investigators and staff. Dr. Vincent Young will lead the Core while Ann Murphy will provide program administrative and financial support for the Program Project. An important function ofthe Administrative Core will be to link Program Project faculty in synergistic research to facilitate collaboration. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for managing all budgetary aspects ofthe Program Project and for interactions with NIAID staff. The Core will ensure that all Program Project publications are deposited in the NIH repository. The Administrative Core will interface with an External Advisory Board as well and coordinate annual visits by the External Advisors to review the progress of the Program Project. The specific proposed functions ofthe Administrafive Core are to: 1. To provide leadership for the overall administrafion, coordination, and management of the Center. 2. To foster productive and collaborative research between all investigators on all projects. 3. To facilitate and coordinate data sharing/analysis and communications for all Centersupported projects. 4. To establish a well-planned structure for the administrative staff;to ensure proper training and experience is in place. 5. To oversee the fiscal management of all Center activities 6. To interface with the ERIN Network Committee and other outside scientific and medical stakeholders. 7. To manage and oversee the Research Pilot Projects Plan. The Administrative Core will serve an essential funcfion to fie the projects together administratively, coordinate the deposition of Program Project publications in the NIH repository, and to interface with an External Advisory Committee.